southshirefandomcom-20200213-history
Puppets
Characteristics *Pure Evil *Can only be killed by Puppet forged weapons *Looks like a ventriloquist puppet History Puppets are a nearly extinct race. (May partly be my fault) When the world was first created there were two special races, one of pure goodness and kindness. The other one was made of pure chaos and evil. The puppets were of course the chaos and evil race. There were three original puppets, Tgoerlitz, Jeff, and Slappy. These three puppets were the most evil ones, the ones after them weren't nearly as evil. About 100 years after their creation the kindness and goodness race went extinct leaving the puppets free to do whatever they wanted now that their arch-enemy was gone. About 100 years later the newer more "Peaceful" puppets started to take over. They wanted peace and happiness while the older puppets wanted more chaos and evil. This started the "First Puppet War" in which nearly all the older puppets died. The survivors went into hiding with the exception of the original three who knew that no one could harm them. This is around the time period in which the four ranks were set up. The first one was the "Puppet Master", this person was in charge of the entire puppet race and set up the laws and what not. The next one was "Puppet Lord", this is the position where you can tell lesser puppets what to do but not control much else. The next one is "Puppet" (How creative), this is the position where you can do what you want unless told otherwise by a higher rank. The last one is "Not a Puppet", for a time this rank was a kill on sight now it's a torture on sight, this is the rank where you have no rights and anything can happen to you. About 200 after this was set up a puppet came along and enslaved all the other puppets except for the original three who were unharmed during this time. The puppet destroyed all the ranks and named himself "Puppet Master", soon after there was a revolution led by "Slappy" that resulted in the "Puppet Master" being overthrown and a new one was chosen. Then things got peaceful, too peaceful for some. 2,000 years was the "Second Puppet War" which was "Just for fun" and resulted in almost every puppet dying. The survivors soon rebuilt their civilization and knew that this many puppets in one place was bound to lead to more terrible things. The original three came together to decide what to do, the end decision was that each one would take a third of all puppets with them to a different location and form their own nations. Well of course that didn't work and started "Puppet War Three" which resulted in the original three to go into hiding for 4,000 years. After the 4,000 years were over they looked out and saw what had happened. The puppets managed to build a glorious sprawling city filled with lights and all kinds of things. They walked around the streets and looked to see how the "Rank System" was set up. Well there was only one position, "Puppet Master" and the puppet that ran this position was the evilest puppet of them all. So Tgoerlitz decided this was his chance. He killed all the other puppets in the world and took over the position of "Puppet Master", but there were two other survivors Slappy and Jeff. Tgoerlitz free to do whatever he wanted set out for Camelot so that he could kill his arch-enemies. The other two stayed behind and went about with their lives. Living Puppets *Tgoerlitz *Slappy *Jeff Category:Race